Comes the Dawn
by Jer
Summary: After Lord Voldermort attacks Hogswart, he is defeated by a stroke of luck. But did Harry survive, and will he realize his true feelings for those around him? H/H * R/L
1. Prologue: The End of Everything. Chapte...

Authors Note: Hi Everyone, this is set during the end of their seventh year. It doesn't start very romantic, but its a beginning. No one except Voldermort was hurt in the making of this story. Also, as much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters from the books.

Prologue: The end of everything.

Hogwarts School for Magic had changed in a relatively short time from a university, to a fortress. The castle that held the school had been fortified and the students cowered in its basement, huddled in fear. Only six people remained above ground to watch the forest, the others counting on the multitude of wards and spells to protect them.

The pseudo peaceful appearance of the institute didn't match the scene the watchers were witnessing. The forest was aglow with power. An emerald wave flashed, countered by a cerulean explosion. Flashes of crimson countered by pulses of violet. Fires sprang up, only to be doused by distortions of light. 

"This is horrible... Why can't we go help." A young red headed man protested as another explosion blasted the forest.

"You know exactly why we can't Mr. Weasley." Minevera McGonagall countered. "All You-know-who needs is to have one of you, or one of us as a hostage..."

"Can't you do something, Professor Dumbledore?" The brown haired Hermione Granger begged.

Suddenly the castle rocked as another explosion filled the forest, "I'm sorry, Hermione... Whatever is happening has surpassed my power by at least an infinite margin..."

"'Ats impossible. Ye're the strongest wizard alive..."

"Thank you Hagrid, but I don't believe that is so." He held Hermione back as lightning began crackling through the forest. "Please, if any of you enter the forest it will cause a massive distraction. I cannot allow you to do this." Professor Dumbledore countered, sadness distorting his kind features. 

Everyone jumped back as the Dark Mark flared in the sky.

"No..." Hermione stared at it, her eyes breaking into tears. A burst of red light flashed and the mark of a phoenix broke the symbol as the unnatural combat recommenced. "He's alone out there... We have to!"

"Miss Granger! Stop!" Dumbledore yelled, "No one is going into that forest, if we do he will die."

"B...but..."

"I'm sorry. But I can't allow you to risk yourselves, or him." 

Ron and Lavender pulled Hermione into their arms to let her cry, both of them glaring at Dumbledore. 

"C'mon Arry... Ye can beat 'im..." Hagrid growled as he watched another eruption of green light. Again, a flash of purest blue blasted out and countered the green. It was painfully obvious to the spectators that the forest would need years to recover from the battle within. "Professor, can ye... maybe... use a spell so we can see w'ats goin on?"

"I will try." Dumbledore pulled his wand and muttered several words, a small cloud forming before them.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!!!"

"DIVINATE ILLUMOS!!!"

Everyone hushed as the words rang from the mist, before they saw a small light in the middle of the forest, moments before hell itself reached out of the ground and ripped the forbidden forest off the planet in a tempest of destruction. When the swirling maelstrom of energy ceased, all that remained was a barren wasteland...

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hermione tried to pull away from Ron and Lavender. "Let me go!"

"Hermione! He's gone..." Ron held tightly, his own eyes watering. "Come on, lets go get the others..." His voice cracked as the two students pulled their friend out of the room.

"Hagrid..." Dumbledore said his name softly.

"Professor?"

"I would like you to go and try to find his body... Take Sirius with you."

"Aye..." The lumbering half-giant walked out of the room.

"Minerva, gather the students in the commons, seems there's no point in hiding anymore."

"Yes." She turned and walked out, leaving only the headmaster to watch the devastated forest. The light of the phoenix still shimmering weakly in the sky. Dumbledore let his eyes drift across the wasteland that had moments before been so lush and beautiful, yet dangerous. However, he felt a small tinge of happiness, for the first time in years, he could no longer feel any of Voldemort's power. He looked around and very quietly gestured, "Two hundred points, to Gryffindor..." 

Chapter One: A new beginning.

A dim light swirled before him, he had no idea what was going on, but knew he should follow it. What was going on? A voice, he could hear a voice very faintly. "Harry... Open your eyes."

He tried to obey, but the light stung like electric shocks, and closed them quickly. "Too bright... hurts..."

The soft voice sounded again, "Illumos menus"

He relaxed behind his closed eyelids as the light faded, and tried to force them open again. Succeeding he looked around, "What happened?" He croaked as he tried to recognize the three figures who kept coming into view. 

One of the blurred figures moved a glass to his lips, "Drink. Your throat must be parched."

He obeyed the instructions and sighed in relief as the cool drink... Pumpkin juice? Or was it a different kind... maybe orange, slid down his throat. After finishing the soothing liquid he opened his eyes, "Hard to see..."

"Your eyes are having difficulty adjusting to the light, you've been unconscious."

"Who...?"

"You know all of us Harry. Its me, Sirius. And Albus and Madam Pomfrey." Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Can you remember anything?"

"Voldemort..."

Dumbledore cut in, "He's gone, Harry. Whatever that last spell of yours was completely destroyed him. What was it?"

"Divine light... found... in... legend... book..."

"Professor! Mr. Black! He can't talk too much. He hasn't used his voice in six months."

"Six!?" Harry exclaimed, immediately regretting his outburst as it stung his throat.

"Yes, you've been in here for months. This is one of the protected medical wards." Madam Pomfrey stated, "And your still not recovered. Your left leg is still trying to heal, these two bothering you aren't helping." 

"Please... I don't want to be alone." He protested as she tried to force them out.

"We're not going anywhere, Harry." Sirius sat down beside him, "Has your sight cleared any?"

"A little... Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everything is just fine. Good news, your up in time for graduation. The final exams are being held this week." Sirius stated.

"Can't graduate, missed too much. Didn't take the tests." Harry stated sadly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I beg to differ, you passed your final exam with flying colors." The old man smiled, "You've done what no wizard or witch has ever been able to do, I think thats proof enough that you've mastered your lessons."

Harry smiled and his eyes started drifting shut in exhaustion, "Sorry..."

"Its okay, Harry. Sleep. We'll see you when you wake up." Sirius pat his arm and watched his god-son fall asleep. Looking up, he grinned at Dumbledore, "You do know, considering everyone else thinks he's dead..."

"Yes, it will be quite a shock."

"Why did you tell them he had died anyway?"

Professor Dumbledore took a long breath and sighed, "If he died from his injuries, and we told them he was still alive in the beginning they would have had these six months to gather hope and his death would have been much more painful. By letting them think he was gone, we will be able to heal the pain the others have felt much more completely now that we know he will live."

"Hedging your bets. Albus..." Sirius shook his head in amusement. He turned his gaze to Pomfrey, "How long until he can rejoin the student body?"

She glared at him, "He should stay in here another month at least, but knowing him." She mumbled about the trouble he was always getting into, and how he ignored her advice, "If he will consent to a crutch or a staff, he can leave in the morning."

Sirius grinned, "Just in time for potions..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Perhaps I should warn Severus..."

"No, don't. I'd like to see everyone's reaction." He looked at Harry's leg, which still held burn scars and looked weak, "How much longer will his leg be like that?"

Madam Pomfrey looked back at him, "The burns are healing, it was a very powerful curse that did that. So until his spirit has recovered, his leg will remain injured and weak. There is nothing I can do about that."

"Did we ever recover his wand?" Sirius asked.

"We recovered what was left of it. However, seeing as how he needs a staff, I believe I shall go to Diagon Alley and have Mr. Ollivander help me forge it into a stave." Dumbledore nodded to both of them, "Keep a good eye on him Sirius." The older man turned and strode from the room. 

Sirius looked down at his young ward, "If you can hear me, Harry, you've saved us all. I know you couldn't hear earlier, but I wanted to thank you for everything you were willing to risk." Leaning back in his chair, he missed the small grin that formed on Harry's face as he sank deeper into his slumber.

***

"Ugh..." Harry sat up slowly, "I feel like I lost a fight with Dudley, Draco, and Voldemort..." He didn't notice two of the three people around his bed wincing at the name. He tried to recall what had happened, but decided not to when his head began throbbing from his insistence to find the memories. 

Sirius grinned, "You may have been in a fight with him, Harry, but you by no means lost..."

"Huh?" Harry opened his eyes, "I remember him using a curse, then I used a curse... but I can't remember what happened."

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "You will, but for now, you need to get ready for class Harry. Advanced potions, and you've missed far too much this year." 

"But..." Harry groaned as he tried to get up, "My wand... its gone."

"That may be true, but we re-forged what was left into a staff for you." Dumbledore held the beautiful stave out to him. At six feet tall, the mahogany staff was topped with a flawless opal head inset in gold, surround by a ruby, and emerald, a sapphire, and an amethyst. He held it out to the boy who was looking very confused.

"Thanks..." He reached out and as he touched it, the opal flared to life with magic, colors swirling within its depths. 

"It has recognized you again. Your old wand, with Fawke's tail feather has been sealed within that staff's heart."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and Sirius, "Is everyone okay?"

Sirius smirked, "Everyone?" Harry blushed at the meaning behind the word. "Yes, _everyone_, is okay. Especially a brown haired female everyone." 

Harry's cheeks deepened from pink to red, but he didn't look away. "Do I really have to go to potions?" 

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry, you do. However you have enough time to clean up. Sirius will go get you something to eat for when your done changing."

"Yes sir." He hopped off the bed and almost fell, wincing as pain shot through his leg. Quickly, he moved his staff to support him. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Yeah... I just didn't expect it to hurt like that..." He looked down at the leg, the burns had finished healing, but it still looked weak. "I'm fine." He limped towards the bathroom attached to the medical wing, using the staff to support his weight. Several minutes later, Harry hobbled from the bathroom in new black robes. He grinned as he saw Sirius waiting with a stack of pancakes and a glass of juice. "Thanks. It feels like I haven't eaten in months..."

Sirius smirked, "You haven't. We've had to use magic to keep your body working."

Harry shook his head in amusement as he sat down carefully, "So whats been happening since..." He gestured casually behind him.

"Alots been happening, we thought you were dead after the battle. The glowing phoenix hovered in the sky for two months after it happened. The muggles thought it was a sign from their deities." He shook his head, "It got your friends worst of all, Hermione has been studying more then ever. Ron and Lavender won't go anywhere alone. But you saved us all."

"They think I'm dead?" He groaned, the pancakes suddenly didn't taste near as good as they had. "Why didn't you tell them I wasn't?"

"Harry, please. Your body was broken. We couldn't feel your life force, when we found you, we were positive you were dead. Thats how bad everything was." He looked ashamed, "So after Madam Pomfrey found very weak life signs and started trying to bring you back, we had already told everyone you were gone. And because you were in here, there was no body, you were classified as missing. Basically, dead."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So if I walk into potions..."

Sirius smiled at the look on his godson's face. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He looked out the window, "How was the forest?"

"Better, we've had woodwives and woodwrights from Cygestolia and Elven holdings helping us. Its almost repaired thanks to their magic."

"Elves? Like Dobby and Winky?"

"Not quite. These are a different species of Elves, who don't consider themselves related to House Elfs. The only thing they share are the pointed ears."

Harry nodded, "I've heard from them, I think." He took one last bite and stood up, "Well, I had better get a move on. I seriously doubt I'll be walking very fast." He gave Sirius a hug and nodded to Madam Pomfrey before he walked out of the hospital ward and towards the dungeons.

Sirius grinned and transformed into a rat so he could watch the show. 

Harry mumbled under his breath as he hobbled down the steps, "I've always preferred the magic world to the muggle world, but just once, once, I'd like to have an elevator in this place." He frowned as he imagined how annoying it would be trying to come _up_ the stairs, and groaned. "I had to wake up in time for Snape. Why couldn't I have woken up this afternoon. Noooo... Have to be up in time for the one class I hate..." 

"Please be quiet in the hal...." Professor McGonnagal stopped and stared at Harry for a long moment, "Mr. Potter...."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I have to get to potions, and my leg is still..." He pulled up the robes and showed her the bruised leg, as his jeans had been cut off so they would fit over the swelling that Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure.

"U...understood Mr. Potter. Please... Don't let me stand in your way." She stood back and watched him return on his journey down the stairs. She watched for about fifteen seconds before she ran to find Professor Dumbledore and see if she was hallucinating.

Continuing down the stairs, Harry grunted every time he set his left leg down, even with the staff it stung like the dickens. He looked around him and sighed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He gestured at himself with his stave and floated down the stairway, landing lightly outside the dungeons.

"Mr. Longbottem, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger..." Harry winced as he heard Professor Severus Snape's growling voice from the classroom, "Tardy. Shame, thats thirty points from Gryffindor, and a detention for each."

Harry tried to stifle a laugh at the outraged gasps. Deciding to get it over with, he pushed the dungeon door open, and hobbled towards the table with his friends. Gasps of amazement and fear echoed through the room as his classmates realized who he was.

"M.. Mr. Potter." Professor Snape's cruel face was staring at him in shock, his eyes wide open with fear, "Would you mind telling me why your late?" His voice wasn't as confident as it usually was either.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ron, sighing in relief as he took his weight off the leg. "Sorry sir." He hid a grin, "I slept late."

The room was still in shock at his arrival. "Very well..." Snapes was staring at Harry's scar, which was slightly more prominent then normal, "Ten more points from Gryffindor, and you will share their detention tomorrow."

The hidden grin tore its way free, Professor Snapes just wasn't scary anymore... "Yes sir." He realized Hermione and Ron were staring at him in hope and fear.

Turning away from the student that had been reported dead, he cleared his throat. "Class, open your books to page two-thirteen, we'll be mixing a formula to relax nerves and counteract stimulants...

The class passed quickly, Ron and Hermione still trying to figure out what was going on, much to Harry's amusement and embarrassment. Minutes before the end of class, with Professor Snape leaning back in his chair, his eyes glazed over from drinking all of the students nerve relaxants to 'test' them, Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out, "Rumors have been traveling through the school that Harry Potter is alive." The Professor hesitated much to Hermione and Ron's fear, "And I am happy to confirm these rumors. We made a mistake, and he was found in the forbidden forest gravely injured. He recovered slowly, and he is now back in class." Dumbledore's voice seemed to grin, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Ron, Hermione, and Lavender all turned to Harry, huge smiles on their faces. "You made it!"

"Your alive!"

"You-know-who couldn't even touch you!" 

Harry laughed as the three grabbed him and hugged him, much to Slytherin's disgust. "You guys, I'm okay. I promise." He blushed when he realized Hermione was still holding on, "So how have you been?" The happy reunion was interrupted by his stomach growling angrily.

"Is someone hungry?" Ron grinned at him.

Hermione smacked him, "Don't pick on him!"

Ron and Lavender shared a smile at Hermione's reaction.

Harry cut in, "Lets go get something to eat, and I'll tell you all about Voldemort, then you can tell me how school's been. He stood up and leaned against his staff, not noticing that he had taken Hermione's hand...


	2. Starting Over

Chapter 2: Starting over

The quartet left potions a few minutes early, they had plenty of reason to celebrate, and Snape was still staring at the ceiling from drinking all of the potions. "Hey, Harry, where's your wand?" Ron asked, as it wasn't sticking out of Harry's pocket like it usually was. 

Harry's face fell slightly at the question, "Its gone... I guess my wand and Voldermorts destroyed each other, but the pieces from mine were put into this staff." He stopped before the stairs and sighed, "Uh... You three can go first, I'll catch up."

"Why? Whats wrong?" Lavender looked at him, "We don't mind going with you."

"Its not that. Its just..." He looked embarrassed, "My leg, it'll take me a while to climb the stairs."

Hermione looked at him sharply, "Whats wrong with your leg?"

Harry sighed and pulled up his robe until they saw it. From the knee down the skin was mottled and scarred, carrying a deep purple bruise.

Hermione and Lavender both gasped in horror, while Ron knelt by his friend, "Ouch. Did You-know-who do that?"

"Yeah."

Hermione pulled her hand away and moved around to look at his leg better, "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey!"

Harry groaned, "No, I've spent the last six months asleep in there, no way." He glared at his leg, "Besides, she promised that it would get better. Its just the residual curse energy."

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe we can find another way up..." 

Harry smiled at the concern on his friends faces, "I'm fine you guys, really." He growled at the pain as he tried to step up. Looking around he grumbled, and cast the levitation spell again. 

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonnagal had been coming down stairs to see Professor Snapes, "No magic in the corridors!" She shrugged slightly, "I know you would like too, and I sympathize, but the Slytherins would raise a ruckus."

Harry smiled weakly and canceled the spell. "Sorry." He looked at the steps again, and started climbing, always using his right leg to pull him up. "Look, I'll meet you three in the dining hall, I'll really be fine." He put on a brave smile.

Hermione snorted at him, "The last time we left you alone you ran into the forest and nearly got killed. I don't think so, Mr. Potter." She pulled his staff from his left hand and pushed it into his right, before she ducked under his arm and smiled, "Besides, what are friends for?"

Harry's face turned red as he leaned against Hermione, "Thanks."

Ron stepped forward, "I can help him Hermione..." He stepped back by Lavender as he saw the glare Hermione gave him, "But your already there..." 

All three blushed as Lavender started giggling at them from behind, "Hurry up!" After several long and annoying minutes, Hermione and Ron managed to drag Harry up the stairs without hurting his leg too much. All three found the fact that he kept insisting he didn't need help funny. 

Ron looked at Harry, "Oh, DADA has been moved to Tuesdays and Thursdays, so we have it today."

Hermione nodded, "We always left a spot open at our table. The Slytherins always teased us about it." The tears finally ran free, "Oh, Harry... We thought you were dead!" She started sobbing into his chest.

Harry put his arms around her and held her gently, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want anything else but to come back, but..."

Ron and Lavender had stepped back, but close enough that they were still in the conversation. Hermione's voice was hiccuping between the sobs, "Why wouldn't you let us help you? Why did you go alone?"

"Yeah, Harry. We're friends." Ron looked a little tearful himself, "Do you have any idea how bad we felt because we weren't there?" 

Harry sighed, "I couldn't let you two get hurt." He was still hugging Hermione, rubbing her back. His own eyes suspiciously moist, "You can't understand because you grew up with people you loved. I mean, you two are the first people I ever cared for who cared back. I couldn't let him hurt you."

Hermione still hadn't let go, "Didn't you stop to think how we would feel loosing you?" She sobbed the words, "You never let us down, you gave us confidence, friendship, you shared everything... then you left us here. You went off alone... You left me alone..."

Harry didn't know how to answer, "I'm so sorry... but I couldn't... I just couldn't let Voldemort hurt you. I couldn't protect my parents, but I could you..." 

Draco Malfoy had obviously recovered from his shock as his voice rang out, "How sickeningly sentimental. Please, pull yourself together before you flood the halls and make us sick." He glared at Ron and Lavender who were holding each others hands, "Pathetic sentimentality."

Hermione sniffled at the words, and pulled herself away from Harry.

"Better. And until just now, I thought you had gotten over your ridiculous crying fits." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled from behind him.

Harry growled deep in his throat at the way Draco was treating them, and stepped forward. "Back off Draco, I will only ask you this once. Please, leave them alone."

"Potter." Draco sneered, "Seems you developed a back bone." He looked at Hermione. "What a waste. Mudblood bit..."

The staff flared and Draco went tumbling across the hall, landing hard covered in a slithering mass of living chains. Harry stepped forward, "I dare you to finish that sentence." Harry sent the Slytherins running as emerald sparks of energy danced around him, his eyes glowing with a malachite hue as the chains began tightening around Draco.

"Harry." Hermione touched his arm, "Its okay. I really have been a crybaby."

Harry's eyes faded to their normal hue, and the chains dispelled, "No, its not okay. He had no right to say that."

Ron's face had a giant grin on it at the way Harry had jumped to protect Hermione. "Why don't we go get that lunch now." Lavender was smiling as well, "Oh, Harry, great curse. Can you teach me that one?"

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione who still looked afraid of him disappearing, "I'll try." He grinned, "Now, lets see whats for lunch." With that, the four friends set off to find a source of food...

***

Sirius was grinning broadly, "Didn't even speak to cast, just gestured. I'd never seen someone's wards blown away so fast. Malfoy was on the ground covered in chains. BOOM!" 

The other teachers laughed at the image of Harry blasting Draco across a hallway. Dumbledore leaned forward, "Why would Harry do that? What was Mr. Malfoy doing?"

Sirius's grin turned mischievous, "Our dear Draco Malfoy decided he would say some inappropriate things about Miss Granger and her emotional stability."

Snape groaned and tried to hide his face, "He didn't mean anything." He was extremely ashamed of one of his favorite students, "Blast him."

McGonnagal shook her head, "You should know there are certain things not to mess with Severus. Hermione Granger is one of them if you don't want Harry Potter annoyed at you. Maybe you should teach your house that lesson." She was smiling as well. "Speaking of those two... Have they admitted anything yet?" 

Sirius shook his head, "No, not yet. But they were so close." He glared at Snape in disgust, because he hadn't tried to shut up Malfoy. "Another thirty seconds, thats all it would have taken." 

Snape groaned, "Well I had no idea that we were promoting the students love lives."

"Not all of them Severus." McGonnagal replied, "Only those too stubborn to admit it."

***

Ron glanced at the teachers table again, "They're having entirely too much fun up there..." He muttered as the faculty burst into laughs. "Think they've heard about Mr. Potter's magical chain trick?"

Harry, Lavender, and Hermione laughed at Ron's statement. "I guess I need to practice my control a little, huh?"

Lavender shook her head, "Oh no, not at all. Just next time you feel a need to hex Malfoy use a memory charm or something." She smiled sweetly at Ron, "Or else a flower charm, or a niceness curse. Maybe we can make him half decent to be around."

Hermione shook her head, "It would never work. He's allergic to being nice, if we cast a kindness charm on him, he would break out in hives."

Harry laughed at the serious expression on her face, "Do you guys want to go visit Hagrid with me after DADA? I haven't got to see him since I woke up."

"Sure." Ron replied, "He's gotten really distracted since your..." He choked on the word, "Death. He started acting all responsible and boring. Just like Hermione, she would stay in the library until she fell asleep."

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked in outrage, "I... I..."

Lavender kicked him, "Its okay, Hermione. He's allowed to know you missed him." 

Harry sat quietly, "I'm so sorry... I never knew it would have hurt you all so much." He lowered his gaze.

Ron shrugged, "Its over. Of course, if you go off like that again..." He grinned as he picked up the remains of a sandwich on his plate and finished it. He looked up at Harry, "So... isn't this kinda pathetic that your going to a Defense Against Dark Arts class when they should make you the teacher?"

Harry blushed, "I'm not that good..."

Ron laughed, "Sure..." He looked at Hermione, "Lets see... there was Quirrel."

She continued, "Tom Riddle."

He cut in, "The basilisk."

"The Dementors."

"You know who, at least ten times."

"The Death Eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Dragons."

"Merpeople."

"Giant spiders."

"A sphinx."

"The giant fish in the lake."

"Werewolves."

"Trolls."

Harry laughed and cut in, "Okay, okay. You've made your point. But you two were involved with at least half of that." 

Hermione smiled at him, "Very true, however, you are the one out of our trio who has never backed down. Whenever it got too dangerous you always found a way to get us to stay back." She blushed, "We never thanked you for all of the stupid things you've done."

Lavender laughed at Hermione, "Your so cute when you blush at him." She whispered, then stood up, "Come on, we need to get to class."

The others followed her and Harry followed their lead, Hermione still staying right beside him. They made their way around the building into one of the hidden hallways where the DADA class had been moved. 

"Harry!" Sirius was at the front of the class, "How's your day going?"

Harry grinned, "Hey. When did they get you for this job?"

Ron chuckled, "Whatever you did to You-know-who blew the last DADA teacher through the wall. The dark mark on his arm almost burnt straight through from the overload."

Hermione and Lavender nodded in agreement, finding him had been the perfect ending to the worst day of their lives...

Harry winced, "Ouch..."

Sirius nodded, "Well, why don't you all take a seat." He grinned, "Unless you would like to teach. I wouldn't mind." The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all laughed at Sirius, however, Draco Malfoy and his posse of Slytherins didn't find the comment very funny.

Harry blushed, "No, its okay..." 

Sirius laughed, "Alright then, just so you know, when class starts I will call each of you by your surname, and I will be addressed as Professor Black." He shrugged at Harry, then gestured at his desk, "I asked for a report on the most fearsome creature you can imagine facing. If you would please turn it in." He looked at Harry, "You aren't exempt from this assignment, Mr. Potter. I'll expect it by the next class period. Two feet long at least." He grinned, "And You-know-who doesn't count as a fierce creature."

Harry laughed, "Okay. By Thursday. Got it, Professor Black." 

"Now then, Miss Granger, if you were faced by a Death Eater..." He let his gaze fall on Hermione, "What would you do?"

Ron spoke up, "She'd sick Harry on 'em!"

The class erupted with laughter, while Harry and Hermione blushed fiercely. "I would use a medium powered hex and try to disable them. Preferably knock them unconscious until ministry officials could arrive and take them into custody."

Sirius nodded, "Very good." He looked around, "What is the Sphinx's greatest weakness?" The class fell strangely silent. Harry raised his hand cautiously. "Mr. Potter?"

"A riddle, sir."

Sirius looked at him strangely, "Explain your answer."

"A sphinx will only attack if you answer its riddle wrong. However, if you can answer its riddle correctly, it won't attack you and will let you pass. However, if you ask a sphinx a riddle, and she can't answer then she is forced into servitude."

"Very good. Where did you learn this at?"

Harry's blush deepened, "Personal experience, sir."

Sirius looked around the room, "Learn from your enemies. The Spinx is a prime example, not everything has a physical weakness. Trolls are one of the most powerful species alive, yet they're also one of the dumbest. A Giant's primary weakness is their lack of speed." He looked around the classroom, "Now, lets take our local celebrity into account." He winked at Harry, "What do you think Mr. Potter's biggest weakness would be?"

Draco raised his hand, "He's too noble."

"Nobility is not a weakness, Mr. Malfoy. Every act of nobility that Mr. Potter has risked his life to perform has earned him friends and allies that will never turn against him. Next." 

Lavender gestured, "His leg!"

"Ah, yes. Targeting an injury." Sirius gestured and Harry's robe rose to reveal his left leg, "That would be an excellent way to approach your enemy, however, Miss Brown, Mr. Potter defeated the greatest dark wizard ever born with that injury."

Lavender blushed and lowered in her seat.

Sirius looked around the room, "I believe he is painfully aware of his own weakness. However, as it is probably very personal, I won't force him to reveal it." He nodded to Harry, "I'm sorry if this lesson was embarrassing."

Harry was trying to hide his face under his hat, "No problem..."

"Alright, lets talk about the Krakken. What is its weakness?"

Hermione raised her hand quickly.

"Miss Granger?"

"The Krakken is resistant to magic and most weapons, its native environment is the water. The Krakken in our lake is friendly, therefore there was no need for Professor Dumbledore to bring in any of the great whales. Great white horned whales hunt the Krakken and keep them away from humans because of a debt they owe Merlin."

"Very good." He looked at Hermione very carefully. "Miss Granger, you didn't try to answer, what do you think Harry's greatest weakness is?"

Hermione blushed and tried to hide, "His heart?"

"Excellent." He looked around, "I sincerely hope whoever finally wins it is careful to remember that." He turned back to the lesson leaving Harry and Hermione beet red under the gaze of the other students, then paused, "Yet, is his heart his greatest weakness?" The class remained silent as they tried to understand the question. "Think about this." He turned back to the students and met everyone's gaze, "The power of his heart was what allowed him to triumph over the dark lord. The power of his parents hearts protected him from the death curse when he was a baby. Is caring a weakness..." He paused, "Or is it the ultimate strength?"

Draco sneered, "How can caring for someone else be a strength? All your doing is giving people a chance to hurt you."

"Spoken like a true Malfoy." Sirius shook his head, "I suggest you all send a letter to your homes and have your families send you a copy of classical muggle literature. You will see several examples of love and caring giving people abilities they normally would not have." Sirius frowned at the looks of exasperation crossing the students faces, "That was not a suggestion. If you cannot get a copy from your homes, I will arrange for several copies to be brought in."

Harry chuckled lightly at the looks on Ron's and Lavender's faces. They had no idea what Sirius was talking about, neither would their families. He leaned closer to them, "I remember some of them from the muggle school. I'll give you two a list of what he wants."

Ron nodded gratefully, "Thanks."

Sirius looked out the window, "Alright class, I want a copy of these books by next week at the least. Also, Professor Dumbledore has delayed final exams for two weeks, so I will be sponsoring a two night field trip into the Forbidden Forest for all sixth and seventh year students. Remember, study your counter-curses and wards, they will all be test material." He stood up and walked out, grinning at Harry as he passed.

"Sirius is good at this."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, he actually knows what he's doing." she was still blushing from all the attention he had given her in class, "Well, lets go see Hagrid. He's probably going crazy." She stood up and helped Harry to his feet. 

"Yeah, lets go..." 

Ron whispered to Lavender, "Do you think they've realized how much they missed each other?"

"Not yet." She smiled, "But its cute watching them hold hands, then worry about what the other thinks and pull away..."

"Yeah. Maybe we can get Colin to take some pictures..." He took Lavender's hand and followed his friends out of the classroom.

As the quartet neared the doors, Harry frowned, "How's Hedwig?"

Ron gestured towards Hagrid's, "She's okay, hasn't been very happy." He shrugged, "But pretty good all in all."

"How about Pig and Crookshanks?"

Hermione smiled, "We found out that Crookshanks is a girl. She had kittens..." She shook her head, "Want one of them?"

Harry grinned, "Maybe. I wonder if Dudley's allergic to cats..." 

The trio stopped and stared at Harry, finally Ron broke the silence. "Harry... They think your dead. We went to tell them what happened."

Hermione looked furious, "And the bloody muggles celebrated."

Harry shook his head, "Gee, I guess I'll have to go visit them now." He grinned at them, "I'll have to learn how to apparate so I can just pop in every now and then." 

Hermione smiled weakly at his jokes, but she saw how much the knowledge had hurt him. She could imagine how she would have felt hearing that news about her parents... "I'm sorry, Harry."

He looked her in the eyes, "Really, its okay." He tried not to laugh at the look in her eyes, she could be so expressive just by looking at them, "It hurts, I'll admit it. But I would rather stay with Sirius, and we'll be starting on our lives soon. Its nothing, good riddance to bad rubbish and all that."

Finally arriving at the small cottage, they knocked on the door wanting to surprise Hagrid. The half giant opened the door, and his small eyes grew wide as he saw them, "Arry..." Then he fainted, falling to the floor and shaking the cabin.

Harry sighed, "Well thats certainly a pleasant reaction..." The four stood staring at him, knowing they couldn't leave until he woke up.

Ron dug his hand into his pocket, "Exploding snaps, anyone?"

Lavender smacked him playfully, "Get serious, Ron. We can't just leave him on the ground."

Hagrid had been moved into the cabin thanks to the four of them combining the levitation charm, but it had been a close call as he was the heaviest thing they had ever attempted to move, without a doubt. After they had him inside, Hermione used a water charm to wake him up. "Come on Hagrid, wake up." She sighed as he rolled over. "Anyone else have an idea?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really..." 

Lavender sighed and kicked his thigh, "Wake up! You have company!" 

Hagrid groaned, "I'm up." He rose up slowly, his eyes closed, "Ye three wouldn't believe it. I dreamt that 'Arry had come back."

Ron chuckled, "Open your eyes Hagrid."

Hagrid opened them slowly and saw Harry standing between Hermione and Ron, "Arry! Is you!" He hopped to his feet and pulled Harry into a bear hug, squeezing him tightly."

"Hagrid... can't... breathe..." Harry gasped from the giants arms.

"I'm sorry 'Arry! But your alive!"

Harry laughed lightly as Hagrid set him down, "Yeah, I may be alive, but I've already gotten a detention. One day back from the dead." He grinned at his friends.

Ron smirked, "Yeah, but it was so worth it. Did you see Snape's face when Harry walked in?"

They laughed as Ron copied the face expertly. Hagrid looked at his young friends, "Arry, 'Ermione, Ron..." He paused, "I'd like ya to tell me somethin."

Harry shrugged, "Sure." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"How did you grow fur in your second year, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and turned away, "We... made some Polyjuice Potion, and I accidentally put a cat hair in mine." She turned to Ron, "No laughing."

Ron held up his hands in mock horror, but was trying to hold in the guffaws. 

"So how did ye like being part cat?" Hagrid asked her.

"It was strange, the tail felt weird. Especially the way it would just move sometimes." She turned her eyes back to Ron and glared at him, "What was so funny?"

"N'othin Hermione." He chuckled, "I still remember your reaction when we pulled you out of the stall."

She turned away from him, a pout on her face. "Well I didn't think it was that funny."

"Cause you were the cat!" 

Harry had backed out of sight, he really didn't want his opinion on the whole cat thing brought up...

Hagrid shook his head, "What did you think about it, 'Arry?"

Harry's face flushed, at this rate he could replace a police cars light the way he was blushing. "Um... I don't know."

The other three occupants of the room turned and watched him in interest as he tried to back out of sight. Lavender smiled, "Come on Harry, it was five years ago. You can tell us." 

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you never treated me like the others did." She growled in anger as she remembered Malfoy bringing her the toy mouse. 

Harry sighed, "Ithghtwscte..." He mumbled quickly, then started looking at the monster books Hagrid had collected.

Ron leaned forward in interest, "What?"

Hermione did the same, "You thought I was what?"

Lavender was pouting now, "Come on, answer us so we can hear!"

Harry felt the flush deepen, "Promise you won't laugh?" Four voices answered yes, "I... thought..." He took a deep breath, "I thought you were cute like that. The way your eyes looked..." He tried to hide his face.

Ron laughed, "Kinky..."

Hermione smacked Ron's arm, "It is not." She smiled though, "So you only like me when I'm an animal."

"Thats not true!" Harry protested, "Its just... I was..." he groaned, "I don't know. It made you more mysterious... Exotic, kind of... Besides, it taught us that we should look for the person on the inside, there was no reason to treat you different just because the way you looked changed." 

Hermione blushed at his revelation, "Well thats nice. I'm glad you think that way. Unlike some pigs I know."

Ron protested, "Pigwidgeon has no place in this conversation."

"Wrong pig."

Ron snapped his fingers, "Darn... Only been back a day, Harry ol' chum, and she's calling you a pig."

Lavender giggled at his statement, "Strike two, I do believe." Some of the other students with muggle families had been teaching her their statements since fifth year, and she liked some of the silly things they said.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, strike two." 

Ron laughed, "Hagrid?"

The giant laughed, "I think yer out, Ron." He looked at Harry, "So, are you going to ask anyone to the last ball?"

Harry groaned, "I still can't dance..." 

Hermione leaned forward, "I can teach you. You didn't do that badly the last time you were there, though."

"I was being dragged around the floor by a girl younger then I was. It was pathetic." Harry paused, and looked hopeful, "But if your going to teach me to dance, maybe you could go with me?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm not turning myself back into a cat."

Harry grinned, "I wouldn't want you too." He winked, "I think I like this version of you better anyway..." His grin turned mischievous, "Herm-own-ninny."

She groaned, "Don't you start that now."

"What ever happened to him, anyway? Before the whole Voldemort thing you two were getting so close..." He ignored the fact that everyone else flinched at the name.

"I... he..." Hermione smiled sadly, "I found out that I was using him to hide." She stood up, "We need to go, its almost time for dinner and we'll get in trouble if we're late."

Hagrid nodded to her, "I'm glad your okay, 'Arry." He smiled, "I'll see you all tomorrow, or tomorrow night." He waved as they walked back towards the school, and shook his head in amusment. Harry and Hermione had sat in his house flirting for five minutes without even realizing it... 


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3: Lessons

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and almost normally. Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Hermione ate dinner, went up to the library and studied a little, before they returned to Gryffindor's common area where they watched a bunch of first years playing exploding snaps while talking. "So, when are you going to teach me to dance, so that I don't make a fool of you." Harry asked.

"I guess we could tomorrow. Maybe Hagrid will let us use his hut, or we can use an empty classroom." 

Harry nodded gratefully, "Thanks."

Lavender stood up, "Well, I think its bed time for us girls." She pulled Hermione to her feet, "And don't try to sneak in anymore, Ron. Professor McGonnagal said she would expel you if she caught you trying to get in our dorm again."

Ron tried to look innocent, "Me? Try to get in your dorms?"

Both girls glared at him playfully and shouted, "Yes, you." before they turned and walked up-stairs leaving Ron and Harry staring at them climb.

"You think they know they look that good when they climb?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but I'm not saying anything..."

"Yeah, me either." Ron grinned, "Think we'd both fit under your invisibility cloak still?" He grinned, "We can go on a panty raid!" 

Harry laughed, "I don't think so. Besides, Hermione learned a charm to see through the cloak. I think Professor Dumbledore taught it to her after we had been trying to find a shortcut through the shower rooms..."

Ron snapped his fingers, "Darn." He noticed they were both still staring at the stairs to the girls dorm, "Well, if we stay down here much longer those stairs will lead to temptation and expulsion. So why don't we head up to our rooms and enjoy our petty fantasies."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, maybe yours are petty." He grinned at his friend, "But I've had six months to sleep and make up new ones." The two friends laughed as they went to bed so they could see the girls sooner. 

The next morning, Harry was the first person in the great hall for breakfast, and almost instantly Hedwig had found him. He had checked out a magical book that kept recorded copies of the old editions of the Daily Prophet, so he could see what had happened while he'd been out. (He found his announcement of death and the columns of letters about how much he would be missed very amusing.) Harry smiled as Hermione, Ron, and Lavender entered the hall, "Good morning." Hedwig had perched on his arm hooting happily as he fed her small pieces of bacon.

Ron yawned as he and Lavender dropped into the chairs across from Harry, while Hermione took the chair to Harry's right. Ron looked from him, to Hermione, to the bird and yawned again, "Why're you up so blasted early?"

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't sleep." Hedwig cooed softly and nipped at his finger gently before she took off to find a place to rest for the day.

Hermione shook her head at him, "Why not? You still need to rest, your not better yet."

"Its kind of silly..." Harry hesitated, "But I was afraid that if I went to sleep, I wouldn't be able to wake up again." 

His friends didn't appear to have a response to that, but the discussion was changed as Professor McGonnagal walked up to the table. "Students, I have some important, and disturbing news." The conversations between the various Gryffindors stopped as they turned to pay attention to her. "Someone has convinced the school governors that there should be a flying final. Anyone who cannot complete an obstacle course will be discharged for not being able to comply with school policy." She looked at Hermione and Neville sadly.

Hermione raised a shaky hand, "W...which obstacle course?"

"The secondary Quidditch trial course." McGonnagal shot a dirty look at the Slytherin table, where they all appeared to be celebrating. "Madam Hooch will be conducting the testing on Saturday, so you have three days to get good enough. I'm very sorry to drop this on all of you." She sighed, "Madam Hooch and I will be helping students practice the course this afternoon, I would like all of you to run through it once so we can see if you need help..."

Hermione's face fell and she lowered her hand, "But..."

Draco and his posse chose that moment to swagger by, "Looks like the stupid mudbloods and squibs won't be dirtying up our graduation ceremony after all."

Goyle laughed at the statement and poked Hermione's shoulder, "My six year old sister can fly better then you can, Mudblood."

Hermione looked even sadder if that was possible, then Harry stood up. "Of course she can." All the Gryffindors stared at him in shock, as did the three Slytherin students. "All bats are born wings." Hermione smiled weakly as she realized he wasn't making fun of her, and the Gryffindors began laughing as Draco pulled his friends away from the table. Harry grinned suddenly, "Professor, could we be excused from class today?"

Minerva McGonnagal looked at him for a long moment, "Why, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, Hermione has helped me pass every charms class I've ever taken. This is something I'm good at, and I can pay her back for all of the help."

Ron stood up, "Yeah, and I wasn't made the captain of our Quidditch team for nothing. I'll help Neville get ready for his test."

Hermione and Neville both began to protest, but Professor McGonnagal cut them off, "I think thats a very good idea. Mr. Longbottem, Miss Granger, I leave you in Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley's capable hands." She smiled, "Mr. Potter, please do try to keep your hands in appropriate places."

Harry opened his mouth in shock at the comment as Hermione began coughing, "What is this, national make us blush week?" He shook his head and tried to will his blush to fade. He smiled at Hermione as he pulled her to her feet, "You'll pass. I promise."

She sighed, "I hate flying..."

"Hey, we all have to be bad at something." He made her look him in the eyes, "That doesn't mean we stay bad at it."

She nodded, "So, Mr. Potter." She smiled, imagining a whole day with him, "What do we do first?"

"First, we go get you a new broomstick." He winked, "Can't teach you how to fly on those pieces of junk the school calls brooms." 

"But... I don't have enough money for a good broomstick!" She heard Neville making the same claim.

Harry smiled, "Seems I missed getting you and Neville birthday presents. I'd like to make it up. Come on." After giving Ron a pouch of Galleons to buy Neville a new broomstick, he took her hand and pulled her out of the castle towards the path to town. 

"Harry... for someone who's using a stick to walk, your moving too fast!" Hermione protested his pace.

"I'm sorry, its just... This is something I'm good at, and I want to help you with it." He grinned sheepishly, "Its always been you helping me with everything, and I want to pay you back a little."

She smiled at him as he slowed down, "Thank you, but how are you going to teach me to fly when your broom's in the castle?"

Harry laughed, "Come on, Hermione. Your the one who taught me that trick."

"Huh?"

He shook his head, "I'll just summon it." He stopped at a shop and held the door open for her, "Ladies first." 

Hermione stepped into the shop and looked at the hundreds of broomsticks in the room. "Harry..."

He smiled, "Its okay, don't worry. Just find one you like the look and feel of."

Hermione shook her head at him and started looking at the different brooms. Lightning-flashes, Blue streaks, Firebolts, and then there were the big ones... "What do you think?"

Harry looked around, "Not a racing broom, those are mainly for Quidditch players and daredevils."

"Like you." She interrupted.

"Guilty." He smiled, "And I don't think you want a family model yet. So..." He led her towards the other side of the room, "Maybe one of these." The brooms on this side of the store weren't as flashy or sleek as the racing brooms, and they lacked the feel of raw power, but they were just as nice.

Hermione picked one up, "What is this one?"

"Thats a Paradise 315, they're a good broom." He gestured away from it though, "But I think one of these would be a little bit better for you. Its your choice though. This is a Starswipe five-hundred."

Hermione picked up one of the shining redwood broomsticks and looked at it, "It looks nice, but why do you think it would be better for me?"

Harry shrugged, "It kind of matches your personality."

"What do you mean?"

"It's attractive, powerful, and reliable. But once you get to know it better, it will be able to do anything the others could do, just safer." He grinned slightly.

Hermione looked up at him, shocked "You think I'm pretty?" she asked in amazement. 

Harry flushed, but nodded, "Very." 

She glared at him, "Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

He shrugged, "I'm a full fledged coward." He gestured towards the broom, "What do you think of it? Does it feel right?"

She nodded, "It feels alot more at home then the others ones did..." She tried to ask him again, but he cut her off obviously embarrassed about admitting his real feelings.

"Good." He walked her over to the salesman and set the broom on the counter, "We'll take it, and a good cleaning and maintenance kit for this series."

"Very well, sir." He set a kit on the cabinet, "That will be..." He checked the price tag on the broom, then the kit, "That will be thirty three galleons."

Harry pulled the money from his pouch and gave it to the man, "Thanks." 

Hermione picked up the broom as Harry put the kit in his bag to carry for her, "Ready?"

"Yeah. I guess." The two of them walked in silence until they were on a hill overlooking Hogsmeade.

Harry gestured with his staff, "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" The two waited several long seconds before they heard his broom shooting towards them. Within instants, it was floating obediently by Harry. "Alright, lets start like Madam Hooch did."

Hermione set her broom on the ground and held her hand out, "Up!" However, her broom played being a dumb stick very well and didn't budge, "See! I can't do this!"

Harry smiled softly, "Don't worry what I think, I saw you looking towards me. Just imagine the broom jumping to your hand, just pretend calling the broom is a simple spell."

Hermione glared at the broom, but closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was doing a summoning charm, "Up!" Her broom twitched, then rose into her hand obediently. "I did it..." She uttered in amazement.

"See, there's nothing too it." He got on his broom as she did the same, "Now, we're just going to float around until you get used to it, okay?"

"Alright." The two rose over the hill lazily and allowed the wind to push and pull them as it would, "So, you never answered me. How come you never told me you thought I was pretty?"

Harry lowered his eyes, "At first because I didn't want to risk our friendship, and towards the end... well, when I went down you and Victor were getting really close." He shrugged, "That would have really helped our friendship." He stated sourly, "Me breaking up your romance because I decided I liked you, and tried to convince you I had a crush on you since we met."

She stared at him for a long time, "And then I thought you were killed, and we had never even talked about this..." She sighed, "So why are you so afraid to ask me out now?"

Harry looked up, amazed, but sighed. "I can't help but worry that I'm still in a coma, and I'm dreaming. All I can think about is getting close to you, and finding out everything I've ever felt is true... Then waking up to find you and Victor together. You have no idea how disturbing it is finding out you've been asleep for six months..." 

Hermione nudged her broom towards Harry's, and took his hand. "If your dreaming, then nothing you do matters, and if your not, well, we can give us a try. But your not dreaming." She touched his cheek softly, "I've tried to impress you for seven years hoping you would like me..." 

Harry looked into her eyes and felt a smile break free, "I think we've both wasted too much time." He let his own hand brush her cheek as well, "How about we get you up to speed on the broom, then maybe we can go to dinner?"

"I'd like that." She smiled back at him as the wind pushed their brooms apart, "So whats do we do now?"

Harry grinned, "Now we get some altitude... Lean back and squeeze the broomstick. Gently for a gradual acceleration, tightly for faster. To slow down just release slowly."

"What if my arm's hurt? I've seen you flying just with your legs."

"Its the same principle, just squeeze tighter with your thighs, and release. The more you fly, the broom will almost learn to read your mind."

Hermione nodded, and leaned back. Almost instantly, the new broom began a gradual climb. "Its working!" She looked over and saw Harry pacing her expertly incase she slipped. "Its too bad we're getting close to graduation." She teased softly, "I could join the Quidditch team and play with you and Ron."

"It would never work." Harry stated seriously.

Hermione glared at him softly, "Why not? Don't you think I could get good enough?"

"Oh, its not that. You could get good enough easily." He grinned, "I'd just spend the whole game watching you, and I'd forget all about the Snitch..." His grin softened into a smile as he watched her blush, "Lets work on some maneuvering, then we'll go practice the course. Okay?"

She nodded, "Alright." The two darted across the small valley for the better part of an hour. Climbing, diving, pulling three-sixties, and gradually the practice broke into a game of tag between them as Hermione fell in love with the sky, just as her two best friends had. Slowly, her broom began reacting to her commands faster and easier as it began learning how she flew. Finally, they turned back towards the school, drifting lazily over the lake letting their feet dangle in the water, "This was fun." She looked over at him, "Thank you for teaching me..."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled, "So, think your ready for the test?"

"I don't know. Do you think they would let you fly with me?"

"Probably." Harry sighed as the castle came into view, "So... about us... well..." He looked into her eyes, "Do you want to give us a try?" 

Hermione smiled, "Harry Potter, are you asking me to go out with you?"

"Yeah... I guess so." 

Her broom drifted closer to his and she took his hand, "Of course." They rode in silence for a long moment, then she spoke again, barely containing the giggles, "Can you imagine Draco's face when I actually pass that stupid test?"

Harry laughed, "Of yeah." The couple slowly rode to the Quidditch field, where they saw Professor McGonnagal and the Gryffindors cheering Neville who had just gotten through the course alone, without falling off. Ron and Lavender were floating over the field close enough to help him if he needed it, just like any good coaches would.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." She chided at the speed they rode in, "I would hope to see some slightly more impressive flying for the time you've been gone." She gestured at the course, "Miss Granger, please take a practice run through the trial area."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "I'll try alone, first. Okay?"

Harry squeezed her hand and let go, "You'll do fine." He let go and drifted back easily, "Ready?"

She nodded as she moved up to the starting line. She heard the Professor's wand emit a loud bang, and she squeezed the broom just like she had been taught. 

Idly, Professor McGonnagal thought Harry and Hermione had wasted the entire day, but she changed her mind quickly as the new broomstick and its rider darted into the Quidditch training course. Up, down, side to side, and even a sheer drop at one point (Which she preformed just like she had watched Harry and Ron do it during their Quidditch practices, to dodge one of the hidden traps) much to the dismay of the Gryffindors who thought she had lost control before they watched Hermione shoot through the last of the challenges to the cheers, hoots, hollers, and applause of her friends. "Amazing..."

Madam Hooch was still staring at the course with her mouth open, "Mr. Potter, how did you teach in one day, what I have failed to do in seven years?" 

McGonnagal turned to hear the answer and saw the boy grinning, "Yes, Mr. Potter, she didn't appear to be that proficient on a broomstick when you two arrived."

"Because we were talking when we arrived. Just now, she was playing." 

"Playing?" McGonnagal thought she had heard him wrong.

Harry's grin grew, "Yeah, I taught her how to have fun on it. When she stopped being afraid of the broom, she knew what to do." His broom shot off and followed through the course, leaving the teachers staring at them alone.

"Playing?" Professor McGonnagal shook her head in amusement.

Madam Hooch rolled her eyes, "Well, Miss Granger's time is just over Mr. Potter's and Mr. Weasley's. She'll pass just fine. Mr. Longbottem can clear the course, so he'll pass with a decent grade..." She scowled at Harry as he flew up to Hermione's side and took her hand, "I still don't see how he taught her that."

McGonnagal smiled as she watched them fly towards Ron and Lavender, "I think, Madam Hooch, that Mr. Potter just gave her a different point of view on flying. You taught Miss Granger what she needed to know about flying, Mr. Potter just taught her how to enjoy the lessons." She shook her head in amusement and decided she would go tell Dumbledore the good news... "I can't wait to see Severus' smug face on Saturday when the two students he tried to get kicked out pass with flying colors..." 

Harry caught up with Hermione and smiled, "I told you, you did great." 

"Thank you. I was so worried when I heard about that test this morning." She reached out and squeezed his hand, "I was almost ready to pack my bags and leave..."

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I've known for seven years."

"It wasn't." She smiled, "That was the Hermione thats always been afraid of everything, talking."

Ron and Lavender rose up by them on their brooms, "That was excellent!" Their red-headed friend cheered, "You have the fourth highest score in the school!"

Lavender was cheering still, "Only these two and Draco, and they're tied for first, scored better then you!"

Harry grinned teasingly, "Now when we need another Quidditch player, she won't be able to duck out of it." 

"Oh great." She shook her head in amusement, "So where are you taking me to dinner, Mr. Potter?"

Lavender squealed, "You finally asked her out! We need to go get you ready!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and started pulling her, the broom, and the attached Harry towards the school.

"Lavender!" Harry pulled back on his broom to try to slow them down, "I haven't even decided where we were going!"

She stopped and looked at them with a curious look on her face, "Well, is it a victory celebration, or a date." The look on her face told them she would only take one answer.

Harry blushed a little, but answered, "Its a date, Lavender."

"Oh! Good!" She chirped, "Ron will help you pick a place. Make sure you dress nice." She pulled Hermione away and shot off, Hermione giving him a look that was a mix between, 'Sorry' and 'Help me...'

Harry watched them go, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Ron slapped his back, "Because Lavender and I have been trying to set you two up since our second year."

"You have?"

"Please, Harry. I know you two are shy, but..." He grinned, "Well come on, I have a couple of ideas for you." He kicked his broom into motion and shot towards the castle.

Harry sighed, and followed his best friend. "Ron, if you embarrass me..."

"I won't. Come on, trust me." 

Harry sighed, and followed his friend, but couldn't help but remember the time Ron convinced him that he had to have a wizards duel with Draco, and almost got the two of them, Hermione, and Neville expelled. "She'll never talk to me again..." He mumbled as he followed Ron towards the castle. 

"Of course she will! Now hurry up!" Ron yelled back at him, "We have alot to do, and not much time to do it!"

Harry frowned and sped up out of curiosity, "What do you mean, 'alot to do'?"

"Well we need to get you two permission to leave campus, and I've gotta send a message to Dad and borrow his reserved table card for you, and Lavender said you need to dress nice, so we need to either get your dress robes out of storage or find you one of those muggle dress outfits. The funny black ones..."

Harry groaned, "Can't I just take her to a normal restaurant?"

"Are you kidding? Its a first date. You have to make a good first impression." 

"Ron, her first impression of me was that I was some kind of freak." He frowned, "Actually, you all pretty much made me feel like a freak. Especially everyone asking to see the scar..."

Ron frowned, "Sorry about that, but we had grown up hearing your name." He shrugged sheepishly, "And no, you can't take her to a hamburger shop or to the Three Broomsticks. Trust me on this one."

They landed their brooms right outside the castle, and locked them in the small shed that Gryffindor used to store theirs in. "Alright, what first Oh-great-master of all things romantic?"

"I do believe, that you are mocking me." Ron grinned, "First we go talk to Professor Dumbledore and get permission to leave."

Harry sighed and followed his friend, hoping that Hermione was having an easier time getting ready then he was...


	4. The date

Chapter 4: Together and Alone. Finally.

Harry had to admit, that Ron did know what he was doing. They had ran into a couple of small problems and distractions, but they were handled quickly. One of them had been when Ron used one of the castle's crystal ball communication areas to call The Burrow to borrow his dad's tickets. (Arthur Weasely had been given the promotions he had long deserved, and the drastic salary increase had left the Weasley family very financially secure, allowing them to fix their house the way they had wanted it and to buy things they couldn't before) Molly Weasley had screamed and fainted when Ron and Harry appeared on her crystal ball, and it had taken them several minutes to convince Arthur that Ron hadn't died, and that Harry was fine...

After that, it had been relatively easy to bum the restaurant pass off of Ron's dad, Harry only having to promise that he would visit them soon. The next step was actually a little easier, Professor Dumbledore had merely smiled and wished them a good time, but reminded Harry that both he and Hermione had a detention to serve at one in the morning with Hagrid. He had, however, given Harry a small silver orb that worked like a portkey, except for the fact it would deliver them to a location either of them knew the name of. Then, he cast a charm on Harry's staff turning it into a walking stick, so he wouldn't look so out of place. 

Probably the most annoying part of getting ready, in Harry's opinion, was Ron and Seamus trying to decide if he should wear the muggle suit, or the green dress robes. Seamus frowned, "Well, muggle clothes work on both sides. Because muggle's are allowed into our world, if they're with a witch or wizard..."

"Thats true..." Ron frowned and walked over to the wall between the boys and girls dorms. He knocked on it several times, "Lavender! Muggle of wizard clothes?" He hollared.

A silence answered them as there was obviously a discussion on the other side. Finally, "Where are they going?"

Ron looked at the pass, "The Crystal Chalice!"

"Muggle clothes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My mom has gone there before, the owner is a muggle who married a witch. Very nice."

Ron thanked her and turned back, "Okay, put on this one." 

Harry picked up the suit, "Are you sure?"

"Of course she is. Lavender knows these things." Ron grinned, "Now hurry up." 

Harry nodded, if not for the fact that he was going with Hermione, he would have told them exactly what he thought of all their plans. He fought his way into the suit (which he didn't want to know where they got it, as he had never owned a suit...) and put on the green cumberband and tie. He was trying to straighten his tie, when the door burst open admitting Hagrid and Neville.

Ron walked over, "Did you guys do it?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of Course, I did." He glared at Ron, and handed Harry a large pouch of gold from his vault. "Ye can't go out on a date wi'out enough money."

Harry shot a glance at Neville, "Is the whole school involved with this?" He asked in exasperation.

"Not the whole school, 'Arry. The Slytherin's are mindin' they're own business." Hagrid answered.

Harry groaned as he looked into the mirror. "Aw man, I look like James Bond after electrocution..." He started trying to straighten his hair in annoyance.

Ron frowned, "Who's James Bond?"

"Nevermind..." Harry sat down on his bed, "Can I do this?"

His friends glanced at each other, and Hagrid answered. "Of course ye can, 'Arry. Ye've always done whatever ye needed too. Don't ye want to go out with Hermione?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah, of course I do... Its just..."

Ron slapped Harry's back, "Your just nervous. And don't worry about your hair, your one of the only people I know who can pull off the 'got hit by zap charm' look." 

Harry smiled weakly, then looked at Neville, "So what did they have you go do?"

Neville looked embarrassed but set a bouquet of flowers on the bed, "I got sent for those..."

Harry looked at the flowers; there were three red roses, some daisies, lilacs, baby's breathe, and several flowers that looked like bells that kept changing from pink, to purple, to blue. "How much did those cost?" He reached for his pouch to pay them back.

Neville grinned, "I used some of the money you sent to get me a new broom to buy them. Ron has your change."

"Thanks, everyone." Harry stood up and looked at the clock. "Well, wish me luck..." He picked up the flowers, and left the room to go knock on the girls dorm door. (According to Ron, they expected that...) He knocked on the door, and stood waiting for a long minute before it opened. 

Lavender looked out, "Yes?"

Harry groaned, "Is Hermione ready?"

She smirked, "Almost." And shut the door on him. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, that was not what he expected. Ron walked up to him, "Remember, use the orb and apparate to the Avalon Promenade. You'll be able to get a carriage to the restaurant, then just find something fun for you two, to do. Okay?"

Harry nodded, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Ron looked hurt, "Come on Harry, have I ever steered you wrong?" He saw the slightly raised eyebrow, "Okay, okay. So I've gotten you in trouble a couple of times, and flying the car to school in our second year wasn't exactly my best idea, but trust me."

The conversation ended as the door opened and Hermione stepped out wearing a long shimmering blue evening gown and a shawl of the silvery material his invisibility cloak was made from. Her hair was framing her face, draping her shoulders. "Hi..."

Harry stared at her for a long time, trying to burn the image of her beauty into his mind forever. "Wow... you look beautiful." He looked down at the flowers and tried to remember why he was holding them, "Oh... these are for you." He handed the flowers to her. 

Hermione took the flowers and smelled them, "Thank you." She looked at Lavender who took them from her with a questioning look.

"I'll put these in some water for you."

Hermione nodded, and turned back to Harry and smiled at him. "So, where are we going?"

Harry grinned, "Its a surprise." He offered his arm, "Shall we?" 

She nodded and took his arm, when Ron stepped forward, "Hold it. Say cheese." He was holding a wizard camera, aiming it at them. When they had both smiled, and looked very comfortable by each others side, he snapped the camera three times, then lowered it, "Okay, have fun you two." As the couple walked out of the room, Ron removed the pictures to look at them, "Well I'll be damned..."

Lavender and Hagrid both leaned forward to see what was wrong. "What is it, Ron?" Lavender craned her head trying to see.

Ron grinned and showed them the picture, Harry and Hermione were smiling, and one of them would wave every now and then, "This is the first wizard picture of Harry where his image isn't fighting to get out of view." He laughed, "He had to give Hermione and me muggle photos whenever we traded pictures because his image would always hide..."

Hagrid chuckled, "Well, I 'ope they have fun. Make sure you four are down by my place by one." 

Lavender interrupted, "Um... I got a detention this afternoon, so I'll be there too."

Hagrid and Ron stared at her in shock, "What did you do?"

"I told Professor Snape he needed to be nicer, and he yelled at me and gave me a detention..." 

Hagrid smiled, "Well, bring all five of ye when ye come, Ron." He waved and lumbered out of the castle. 

When Hermione and Harry had reached the castle entrance, he pulled the small orb out of his jacket, "Ready?" When she nodded he spoke the location, "Avalon Promenade!" Two beams of gold light shot out and pulled them into the orb, teleporting them to their location. When the streams of light released them, slightly dizzy, they were shocked at their surroundings. The entire city seemed to be made of marble, gleaming in the sinking sunlight. 

Hermione looked around them, and had to force her mouth shut. In all of her adventures with Harry, they very seldom came somewhere that could be considered nice. This, this wasn't nice, this was extravagant. A shy smile broke free, when she realized this was the outside of the buildings.

A man wearing polished armor walked forward and bowed to them, "Greetings young mistress and master. Welcome to Avalon, resting place of Arthur, and home to all beings, magical and muggle." He kissed Hermione's hand and kneeled to Harry, "Where would you like this humble servant to take you?"

Harry looked at the tickets, "We have reservations at the Crystal Chalice. Could you take us there?"

The knight nodded and gestured for them to follow him to a horse driven carriage, two gleaming white horses ready to pull it. Opening the carriage's door, he held it while Harry helped Hermione step inside, before he followed. They rode in silence for several minutes, just enjoying each others company as the carriage traveled down the street, towards their destination. 

"Harry?"

He jarred himself back to reality, just noticing he had been staring at her, "Yeah?"

"How come we never studied Avalon?" Her voice was dripping with curiosity.

Harry smiled, as much as he liked to study, he loved the way she looked when she wanted to know something, "I'm not sure, I asked Ron about it, and he said that its so well known that it isn't a subject." He chuckled, "Pretty bad considering tonight is the first time I've heard of it outside of muggle mythology books..."

"Do you think the library has anything about it?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they do." He smiled, "How about we hit the library after Transfigurations tomorrow, and we'll look it up." 

"Okay!" She chirped happily, "Do you think you'll pass the animagi exam?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I'm out of practice."

She smiled at him, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I guess, you've all had six months of classes that I haven't taken. So I'm not really very sure where I stand."

Hermione took his hand, "Don't worry, but I know you'll do fine."

He squeezed her hand as the carriage started slowing, "We'll worry about school tomorrow." He grinned mischievously, "So, are you going to try to turn into a cat?"

"Ha ha ha." She slapped his arm playfully, "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe..." 

"So what animal are you going to try for?"

"I don't know, a falcon would be fun." He shrugged. 

"Young Master, Mistress. We have arrived." The knight stated as he opened the carriage door.

Harry stepped out first, and offered Hermione his hand, which she took, and helped her out. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded as well, "Thank you."

"Would you like this humble servant to await your return?"

Harry frowned, "Um... if you would like." He reached into his pouch, and handed the knight a galleon. 

"Ah, I will be right here when you are through with you meal generous master." He bowed and moved to water his horses.

Hermione looked at him in exasperation, "Harry, you don't tip someone a Galleon."

"Why not?" 

"Harry, thats like giving someone a fifty dollar bill in the muggle world."

"Hey, we have a ride waiting for us, don't we?"

She nodded, "True." As they approached the large maple doors, they stopped in surprise as the massive doors opened automatically to admit them. Hermione gasped in surprise at her first view of the Crystal Chalice. Like its name implied, the predominant decor was of crystal. Chandeliers, tables, even the floor looked like it had been assembled from priceless gems. "Harry... we can't eat here. It would be too expensive..."

Harry chuckled slightly, "Of course we can. I do have money, Hermione. Mr. Weasely helped me invest half of my money years ago. I do have some income." He grinned and pulled her forward, "Besides, you deserve the best."

"Reservations?" A large crystal skinned being asked, in a voice that was a mix of threatening and harmonious.

Harry pulled the card and handed it to him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." The being nodded to him, in an impersonation of a bow, "You will not be at the Weasely reserved table, the proprietor has insisted you be given a private table." It attempted to smile, "After all, its not every day we have a hero in here." He began leading them to the back of the restaurant. 

"Hero?" Harry was trying not to laugh at the majordomo's respectful tone. 

"Well you are." Hermione stated calmly, a small wise smile on her face.

"Oh sure, I'm a real big hero. I run headfirst into trouble, and get out by the skin on my toenails." 

Finally, it pushed open a small door into the restaurant itself, guiding them to a table near several large crystal windows overlooking the ocean. "Its gorgeous..." Hermione mumbled in awe as she stared down at the crashing waters. She could barely stop looking around the room as she was guided to her seat by Harry and the majordomo

"Here are your menus." He touched a small crystal on the table by their place-settings, which glowed and generated a small magical menu in the air, "When you are ready, I will return." 

Harry scrolled down the menu, "Some selection." He stated, quite impressed. The menu contained both muggle and magical foods from all over the world. He paused by an item on the menu, then shook his head and kept going. As good as hamburgers and pizza were, they weren't really what you bought on an expensive date... He kept scrolling, and something caught his eye. Fettuccini Alfredo. He remembered Aunt Petunia making something like that for one of Uncle Vernon's dinner parties once, and it had smelled really good. But he got the whole bedroom treatment. Cheese, bread, go to bed.

"Whats wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, a concerned frown on her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong." He smiled, "Just lost myself in a memory." He glanced around, "Decide what you wanted for dinner?"

She nodded, "I think so."

The majordomo was beside them instantly, "Are you ready?"

Harry grinned and whispered across the table, "He's good..."

Hermione stifled a giggle at the silly grin he was wearing, "Order."

"Yeah." He turned back, "Whats your name?"

The large being craned his head curiously, "Have I offended either of you?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course not, I just like knowing people's names." Harry stated.

"Ahhh. Very well, I am Kadala."

"Nice to meet you. This is Hermione Granger, and I'm Ha..."

"Excuse me, sir, but everyone knows who you are." Kadala bowed even lower, "And it is a great honor to serve you and your beautiful companion. The greatest honor."

Harry was beet red, "Um..."

Hermione cut in, "He's honored, really." She gestured at the menu, "Could I have the roast pheasant with strawberry wine-sauce?"

"Of course, milady. And you, Lord Potter."

Harry groaned, "Just Harry..."

The being nodded, obviously not understanding the embarrassment, "Very well, Lord Harry."

Hermione was hiding her face with her napkin, trying not to giggle at the discomfort on her best friends face. 

"Uh... I'll take the fettuccini alfredo." 

"And for your drinks?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged, "Uh... pick something that goes well with the food." He had no idea what they had to drink, as it wasn't on the menu.

"Very well." Kadala turned and was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

"Lord Potter." Hermione began giggling, "Wait until Ron hears about this, between that knight, and Kadala, you could have both shoes spit shinned at the same time..." 

Harry shook his head, smiling at her amusement, "Very funny, Miss Granger. However, I do believe I could convince them to help me throw you in the lake..."

"You wouldn't dare!" She looked down at her dress, "You would ruin my dress!"

"Hmmm... Maybe your right, you do look good in that dress." He grinned, "I'll just have to toss you in the lake tomorrow." 

"You'll have to catch me first." the two shared a laugh at the images of them playing like kids again. The moonlight was shining on Hermione, casting her in pale blue tones that enhanced her with a mysterious glow. "Harry, what happened in the forbidden forest?"

Harry shook his head, "I'll tell you everything, just not tonight."

"But..."

Harry reached out and silenced her by touching her lips, "Shhh, tonight is just us. Here and now. Nothing else matters. Not Voldemort, not Victor, not the battle. Just us."

Her brown eyes searched his green ones, and she nodded in acceptance. "Just us." They sat looking at each other, trying to memorize each others faces, burn the image into their hearts. Finally, she spoke again, "What are you thinking about?"

"How everything was worth it, just so I could see you here tonight."

"Everything?"

"Voldemort, my parents, the Dursleys, Snape. Everything. Right here, makes everything worth it, just seeing your face... your smile."

She blushed deeply, "Thank you..."

The silence stretched between them, not the uncomfortable silence of friends, but the silence that is of hearts talking. Speaking in a way where words aren't needed, communicating solely through the eyes. Finally, they began leaning towards each other, she let her eyes close...

And Kadala sat their food on the table. 

Hermione hopped back in surprise, emitting a short cry as they both looked at the waiter in surprise. Harry had tipped his chair over, and fallen backwards on the floor, both of them shared a sheepish grin.

Kadala looked almost as embarrassed as they were, "I'm sorry, a thousand apologies. Please, I didn't mean to interrupt..." He was stammering, realizing what he had broken up. 

Harry had to laugh at the look on his face, "Its okay, you just surprised us." 

Hermione looked at the stammering waiter and the grinning boy across from her, and she began laughing as well, even though part of her was angry at what she had almost felt...

Kadala shook his head, still stammering apologies, "I will leave you now. I'm sorry. Press the menu crystal if you need something. I'm sorry..." He bowed all the way back to the kitchen.

Hermione looked up from the meal sitting in front of her, and caught Harry's gaze. "We almost..."

"Yeah." He shot a small glare towards the kitchen. 

"Well... I guess we should eat." 

"Yeah." He looked back at her and smiled, "Well, I can honestly say the only regret I have tonight is that he didn't wait thirty seconds more before delivering dinner." 

Hermione blushed, as he flashed his silly grin, the one he gave her when she caught him and Ron trying to shave Draco's head or replace Snape's potion ingredients with something that would make them explode on him. His 'You aren't mad at me, are you?' grin. She smiled in response, "I agree. Thirty more seconds..." 

Knowing she wasn't mad, his grin switched from 'don't kill me' to his normal one. "Well, the night is still young." He winked, "So, what do we have to drink?"

Hermione picked up the bottle, and raised an eyebrow in surprise, "He brought us Champaign..."

Harry looked at the bottle, and wine glasses filled with the bubbling liquid, "Want to try it?"

"Harry, we're minors."

"I didn't say we drink alot of it, I just thought maybe we could have a little." He shrugged.

Hermione leaned forward, a sly grin on her face, "Why, Mr. Potter. You wouldn't be trying to get into my pants, would you?"

Harry looked shocked, "Miss Granger, of course I wouldn't. What kind of man do you take me for." He covered the mock-shock with a grin, "Thats for the second date."

Hermione giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "In your dreams."

"How did you know?"

She stared at him in shock, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or playing with her. Finally, unsure, she decided to play along, "Wouldn't you like to know." They laughed and she picked up the wine glass, and took a sip. Giggling, she looked up, "Try it, it tickles!"

Harry picked up his glass, "We should toast something, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, yeah." She frowned, "How about..." She paused trying to think of something.

"To Ron, and his deranged matchmaking schemes, that we were always too dense to see!" He held up his cup.

Hermione giggled again, "Yes, to Ron."

Finally they stopped playing and began eating in silence, communicating with half hidden glances and smiles when they caught each other. Harry took a small sip of the Champaign, and glanced at her discreetly. He was slightly confused by his thoughts. He cared for her, but his thoughts kept drifting away from friendship, and somewhere else. 'God, when did she become so beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her...' He caught his thoughts before they wandered to far, but they wouldn't be stopped. 'Who kidnapped my best friend and replaced her with this beautiful woman... Why didn't I say anything to her earlier?' 

Hermione picked at her food shyly, her thoughts mirroring Harry's. 'When did he get so tall?' She tried not to admit it, but she had noticed the way he had changed since he went to Hogwarts. He was still skinny, but backed by strength. 'And his eyes... They aren't quite the same.' She felt herself blush and lower her gaze to her food, 'There is so much power and passion behind them... I wonder when they changed. They used to just be pretty, but now... Its like looking at lightning contained, ready for anything. Power just hiding... I wonder if thats why I feel so funny when he looks at me.' She looked up and dropped her gaze again, as Harry had stopped and was watching her. 'He's changed so much, but my best friend is still there. Sometimes he looks like the little kid I used to know, but his eyes... And that hair.' She giggled at the mental image of him letting her play with it. Hermione looked up, and stared at him for a long time before looking back down, the good mood gone. 

"Hermione?"

She blushed deeply, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. 

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just..." Hermione paused, "This is almost like a dream. I've missed you so much, its been so long..." She looked up from her glass, "This afternoon, you told me that you were afraid of waking up and finding me with Victor... well, now I'm afraid of waking up and finding you gone still..." Her eyes were misty and she looked to be fighting tears, "If that happened, I don't know if I could handle it..."

Harry moved his chair closer, and took her hand, "Hermione... I'm not leaving again. I'm so sorry about leaving you..." He pulled her into an akward hug and held her tightly for a long time. 

Finally, she spoke again, "Harry, promise me something..."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me again. Please. Even if something you have to do is dangerous, please take me with you..."

"I'll never leave you again. No matter what." He brushed a tear off her cheek, "Shhh..." 

Looking up at him, she tried to smile, "I'm sorry, I just keep crying."

"Thats okay. I know how I would feel if I had been told you were dead." 

She looked embarrassed, "I snuck across to the boys dorms five times last night to make sure you were still there..."

He grinned, "I know, I heard you the second or third time." He said playfully, though he hadn't let her go. 

Hermione finally seemed to accept that he wouldn't just disappear, yet she didn't pull away from him. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever..." She blushed, but finished the question, "Kissed anyone?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not yet." 

"Would you like to kiss me?"

Harry looked at her, "Yes. I would." 

Hermione blushed at the answer she wanted, and pulled away slightly, turning around so she could see him easier. Slowly under the moonlight, the best friends shared their first real kiss, and realized exactly what had been missing from their lives for eighteen years... Each other.


End file.
